A large and growing population of users is enjoying entertainment through the consumption of digital media items, such as electronic books on electronic book (“eBook”) reader devices. eBook reader devices may employ electrophoretic displays (EPD) or other reflective display technologies to reduce eye strain and to reduce power consumption. However, users may also wish to view video or other images for which the reflective displays are not optimized to render.